


The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

by originalwolfgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Seb is a priest, Smut, and they fuck in a confessional, mormor, that's about the jist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalwolfgirl/pseuds/originalwolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian fucking in a confessional and trying to stay quiet because there is a church service going on outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StartingWithTheRidingCrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/gifts).



“Fuck” Jim swore.

“That’s not very holy of you” Sebastian remarked.

“Neither is this” Jim quipped, wrapping his fingers around Seb’s erect cock. “You’re supposed to be a priest”.

Seb’s latest assignment required him to infiltrate the clergy of a local church, which included donning the customary black and white garments of priesthood. The man he ended up killing had been stealing from the church funds to fuel his own gambling addictions. Jim had accompanied him on the hit because he was bored and he wanted to tease Seb’s outfit for as long as he could. 

What Jim didn’t expect was the massive hard-on he would get watching Seb come down the church stairs, exhilarated from the kill. Add in the taboo of fucking in a church, and Jim just couldn’t help himself.

It was only a matter of time before Jim had Sebastian straddled on the seat of a confessional; the door closed even though the church was empty and the only people there to hear their moans were the saints on the stained glass windows. 

Seb bucked his hips up into Jim’s hand and Jim made a tutting sound.  
“Patience, tiger” Jim chided.

Seb growled and reached out to undo Jim’s belt. Jim let him and lifted his hips to help Seb slide his grey trousers off. They joined Seb’s clothes in a pile on the floor, and Jim put his knees back on either side of Seb’s hips. 

Seb slowly unbuttoned Jim’s shirt and smirked when Jim began to squirm from the agonizingly slow process.  
“Want to hurry up?” Jim said.

“Now who’s being impatient?” Seb smirked, but he made quick work of Jim’s shirt and tie anyways. 

He grabbed Jim’s thighs and moved them farther apart so that he would have easier access to the area of Jim’s body that he was so familiar with by now. He reached for his pants on the floor and pulled out the lube that he always kept with him whenever Jim came along. 

The first touch of Seb’s fingers were cold but Jim was used to it and he couldn’t focus on much besides the feel of Seb’s fingers, urgent but gentle, pressing inside him, his other hand pressed against Jim’s lower back. 

Jim braced his hands on Seb’s shoulders as he added a second finger, and then a third. At this point, Jim released a low moan and rocked down against Seb’s hand. Seb pressed his fingers deeper and began sucking at Jim’s exposed throat. 

As Seb’s rhythm quickened, Jim pulled at Seb’s short, blonde hair. Seb growled and nipped at Jim’s collarbone.

The silence of the cathedral was pierced by the moaning of Sebastian’s name like a prayer from Jim’s lips as he could feel the pressure building in his lower abdomen.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and Jim made a noise of protest. Seb grabbed Jim’s hips and pressed the tip of his cock against his slick hole. Jim looked into Sebastian’s eyes as he lowered himself onto Seb’s length. The intensity of Seb’s gaze almost made him come right there. 

Seb’s hands gripped Jim’s thighs and he felt the muscles contract as Jim lifted himself up and back down , riding the length of Seb’s thick cock. Jim wrapped his arms around Seb’s shoulders for support and pulled his body closer so that he could feel his chest rubbing against Seb’s as he rocked his hips. Seb breathed out Jim’s name against his neck and slid his hands around to grip Jim’s arse so he could pull himself deeper. 

The turning of a door handle stilled them both. They heard the front doors of the Church being opened and the rising volume of the Sunday crowd filing into the morning service. Seb looked at Jim, whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. 

Seb clenched his teeth to keep from moaning as Jim’s giggling caused him to clench around Seb’s cock. As payback, he thrust his hips up and Jim let out a surprised groan. Luckily, the crowd had not quieted yet for the service. 

Jim glared at Seb who grinned and thrust his hips up again, hard. This time, Jim’s nails dug into Seb’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks and Seb grunted at the pain. Jim started rocking his hips against Seb’s in a slow, tantalizing pace. Seb felt the heat coiling in his belly and he tilted his head back against the wooden wall of the confessional. 

Seb started stroking Jim and Jim whimpered, completely lost in the feeling of Seb’s cock pressing inside him, in the feel of Seb's rough hand on him. Seb kept stroking Jim’s cock with one hand, and with the other, he stuck two fingers in Jim’s mouth to keep him quiet, not from embarrassment if they were caught, but because he didn’t want Jim to stop riding him with that sinfully wanton look on his face. Jim starting sucking Seb’s index and middle finger and Seb bit into Jim’s shoulder to keep from moaning.

Somewhere, at the front of the cathedral, the priest started his service. He talked of being filled with the spirit. The only thing Jim wanted to be filled with was Sebastian’s cock. He’d start going to church when God started feeling as good as the rocking of Seb’s hips in deep, upward thrusts and the friction of his hand moving up and down Jim’s length.

Jim’s tongue licked Seb’s fingers as he ground down against Seb. Eventually, Seb had to withdraw his fingers from Jim’s mouth so that he could pull Jim tighter against him. He needed more. He needed to be closer and feel Jim’s body pressed against his own. Hips to hips. Chest to chest. Their mouths started moving together. Wet and desperate. When Seb hit that spot inside Jim, his moan was muffled by Seb’s kiss. 

Their chests were rising and falling in sync and Seb felt Jim’s breaths getting shallower. Jim’s hips started thrusting down on Seb’s cock with more purpose. Quicker and deeper. Seb’s hand matched Jim’s pace. They were both slick with the sweat of their movements and the exhilaration of being caught at any moment. Jim wanted to throw his head back from the ecstasy of the warmth coiling in his belly, but he needed Seb’s mouth on his to muffle the sounds of his pleasure. 

Seb bit Jim’s bottom lip as the pressure built and built. He thrust up once…twice… and the third time he hit that spot that made Jim go dizzy. The tightening of Seb’s hand on his cock as he came was enough to send Jim over the edge too. Jim dug his hand into Seb’s hair as he climaxed. Seb kept stroking him until Jim finished and his body sagged against Sebastian's.

Completely spent, Jim rested his forehead against Seb’s, who was rubbing circles with his thumbs on Jim’s hips. 

Jim looked at Sebastian and the most mischievous smile lit up his face.

“Don’t say it.” Sebastian warned.  
“Forgive me, father, for I ha-“ Jim was interrupted by Sebastian's hand clamping over his mouth.

“No…more…fucking…jokes” Seb panted, still regaining his breath.

They both got dressed. Jim attempted to straighten his unkempt hair but Seb kept ruffling it to piss him off. Finally, Jim gave up and opened the door to the confessional. They both stepped out and the entire service stopped to stare at the two grown men coming out of the booth together.

“You’re sins have been absolved” Seb mocked.

Jim laughed out loud and replied "Amen" with a devilish glint in his eyes. He swaggered down the church aisle in his disheveled Westwood suit and out of the front door, with Sebastian following behind. The sun was painfully bright after the darkness of the confessional. Jim pulled on his ray-bans and Seb sidled up beside him.

“Where to now, boss?”  
“I believe I have a few more sins to atone for” 

“You know I’m not really a preacher” Seb replied.

“Good. Because I was hoping to commit all of them with you” Jim grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post: http://pitzandperverts.tumblr.com/post/110524338089/jim-and-sebastian-fucking-in-a-confessional-is-my


End file.
